


Money Talks

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Falling In Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Money For Secrets, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Liam Payne, Rich Liam Payne, money for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: A droplet of sweat slipped down over Liam's temple and honey gold eyes followed the trek of it for a moment before an ever so slightly trembling voice spoke. "I will give youa thousand poundto stay with me tonight and all day tomorrow. You're not allowed to breathe a word about it to anybody- not one soul."Zayn's eyes trained on Liam's for a moment and some part of him recognized the need in those blown out pupils and suddenly his mind was screaming'Omega'and'Heat'and how he wants- noneedsto claim, to knot and very suddenly he was nodding eagerly and Liam was taking his hand.





	Money Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot, drabble thing that I wrote over a couple hours last night before I went to bed. I hope it's better than I think it is.

Liam Payne is a beta, and everybody knows it. He's also one of the wealthiest young men around, having inherited his fortune at a mere fourteen years old. Now, at twenty- three, Liam has amassed some multi millions, if not even billions and his career and his public life are going strong. Liam Payne is a beta, and everybody knows it, but Zayn Malik knows he's not. 

Zayn's really nothing to be proud of. An alpha that can't quite manage to act like an alpha most of the time, his temperament too quiet and soft for most. That's the way Liam seems to prefer it though, quiet and unassuming, someone that can keep a secret. They're dating- and most people know they're dating, but most people think Liam's a beta. 

He uses suppressants and scent neutralizers and tries his hardest to make sure that nobody ever finds out that he's an omega. To most, there's nothing wrong with being an omega, but to his family, who boasts a long line of only alpha and beta males, it would be a shame- a mockery to find out that Liam was the first omega in generations. 

Zayn kept his mouth shut just as Liam paid him to- literally. He smiled at events and reminded Liam to take his neutralizers if he was smelling particularly fragrant and he was there to fuck him through each carefully scheduled heat. Liam paid him to keep his mouth shut and that's what he did, without question, without a single slip and Liam loved him for it. 

It was a carefully hidden secret, so Zayn was a little surprised the day that his old friend approached him looking just a little hot around the collar. He had smiled and said his greeting and asked how he was and through all of it, Zayn couldn't stop watching the way that Liam was slowly unravelling through wide honey eyes. He was shifting uncomfortably, picking lightly at the hem of his shirt as he waited through each one of Zayn's slow replies, and the alpha can see the way his skin was flushing with the sound of his voice. 

Little pinpricks of sweat were cropping up over Liam's neck and up the sides of his face and Zayn couldn't help but watch in fascination as they conjoined and slipped over that tawny skin. Suddenly though, in the middle of all the niceties, Liam suddenly cut him off, apparently too impatient for this. A droplet of sweat slipped down over Liam's temple and honey gold eyes followed the trek of it for a moment before an ever so slightly trembling voice spoke. 

"I will give you _a thousand pound_ to stay with me tonight and all day tomorrow. You're not allowed to breathe a word about it to anybody- not one soul," Liam said, those brown eyes trained on Zayn, the depths so hopeful, so pleading and wanton- Zayn's mind's gone blank. 

He was nodding before he knew what he was doing, watching Liam's pupils dilate slowly as lust began to overtake him. Full, soft lips were on his before Zayn could properly process, but it didn't matter if he processed it or not- he was kissing back instantly. His entire body ached for Liam, each muscle taut with the need to pin him to the first flat surface and fuck him into oblivion. Liam was stopping though, pulling back to take his hand and drag him to a car that he pushed him into the back seat of. 

Zayn didn't even register that the vehicle was moving of its own accord, taking them both somewhere- he was much too preoccupied with the needy omega that was suddenly in his lap and all over him. Clothes were being shucked off, kisses and little moans traded between them as the task of undressing had them rub together _just so_... 

"Fuck Liam..." Zayn groaned once he had the omega naked and moaning and dripping in his lap, hands already pushing, prodding him further on, demanding and needy for everything. 

"_Yeah_," It's this sharp little whine, so needy, so ready. "Fuck me," He mewled just by Zayn's ear and the alpha didn't need to be told twice. 

It's a mantra though. Liam begging, whining for him, just _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ until Zayn finally managed his button and zip to push his jeans and boxers out of the way. Liam moaned the moment he felt the heat and weight of Zayn's dick against his thigh and those oh so needy eyes flicked down toward it. 

"Now Zayn, now- oh please," Liam started begging before Zayn could even try to suggest prep or foreplay or anything of the like. Not that Zayn thought he would need it with how much Liam was dripping in his lap, just gagging for it, ready for anything. 

He didn't even let himself think on it, he just dragged Liam against his chest and lifted him up to position his cock. Liam was bouncing on him immediately, pressing down a few inches and pulling off before pressing back down that few inches plus an inch more. He was absolutely soaked by the time he had managed to fully seat himself in Zayn's lap and the alpha could do little more than push his hips up weakly as Liam began a pace. 

He didn't go easy on it either, pushing down hard and deep with each one, his thighs straining almost painfully as he forced his already aching body to move. It took an embarrassingly short time for Zayn to feel his knot coming on, but Liam just moaned and pushed down harder. 

"Oh fuck...! Please, give it to me! Knot me- yeah knot me! Fuck, ohh alpha!!"

Liam was so, so vocal, and Zayn loved every second of it, loved the begging and the _'yeah's_ and the _'please's_. It took less than a few moments before Zayn was pushing up and Liam cried- literally sobbed his pleasure as Zayn's knot caught behind his rim, stretching him so wide, filling him so deeply, making him _come_ over and over again. It wasn't until after he had collapsed against Zayn's chest that the alpha noticed that the car had stopped and there was a deafening silence around them save for those sweet, deep breaths of Liam's. 

It got to be a thing. Liam would pay Zayn to fuck him, pay him to keep his mouth shut and everything was absolutely perfect. It wasn't just for his heats either, which surprised Zayn a little- Liam was _always_ horny. He always wanted some part of him and Zayn was only too happy to oblige whether that meant letting Liam straddle his face or pinning him down to fuck him just the way he liked. He enjoyed all of it, and he got paid to do what he loved. There was absolutely no downside. 

Even when Liam professed his undying love for him in the middle of a particularly nasty heat, Zayn had only fucked him harder and murmured dirty things into his ear about what he wanted to do to the little omega he loved. It hadn't even been awkward when Liam had fallen from that haze, though it seemed like his little omega had been a little love struck by him. He'd even still handed over the money, though Zayn had laughed at him. 

"You don't need to do this anymore," He said, trying to give the money back, but Liam had pushed it back into his hands with a smile. 

"Keep it, buy yourself something nice- because I love you, and I love the way you fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some part of this! Thanks for reading.


End file.
